Drumsticks
by Deidara Crack Remix
Summary: Music was probably the only thing Naruto could bring himself to aphreciate. To Sasuke it was just a hobby. How could an aspiring musician and a young drummer every dream to accomplish anything together. . . ? Well. . . that was a good question. NaruXSasu


Summary: There's four weeks to go before the big tour through the U.S. Several bands from all over will compete to win a grand prize and be crowned "The greatest". The only problem is that Naruto's band is missing one member. The drummer. After finding the perfect guy, will they convince him to join their band, and if he does, will him and Naruto be able to keep their hands to themselves?

Story: AU, kind of OC.

NaruSasu

Drumsticks

Prologue: Problem

A tall, seventeen-year-old, tanned male starred with deep blue eyes sternly at the worksheet in front of him with a scowl on his face. He squinted his eyes and tried to concentrate on the numbers thinking that maybe if he starred long enough, the answers would come to him. He looked over at his friend and saw that he was working fluidly on his own work and turned eagerly back at the sheet of paper in front of him. 'Fuck me, fuck math, fuck school, fuck, just FUCK!' his mind fumed as he balled up the paper and threw it aimlessly across the class. He turned his attention to his friend and groaned, leaning back in the cheap metal chair and kicked his feet onto the desk. He gave his friend a strained look as he watched him answer the problems as if it was nothing and sighed.

"Don't tell me your brain can't handle these simple equations?" Neji said sarcastically as he continued to do the rest of his class work without even bothering to look at his blonde friend.

"Fuck you, I don't even get why math is that important. I mean English, sure why not, we live in America we should speak the fucking language. History, not the greatest but slightly important to know who the fuck started all this shit. Science, less important, but has some damn reasoning to it, but numbers and equations past adding, subtracting, and all that other shit…just so pointless," he closed his eyes, twisting his pencil between his index and middle finger.

"Funny. You sounded more intelligent complaining about work than you do when you're doing…pretty much anything," he said, finishing the last question on the paper.

"Yeah, well bite me," He opened his eyes for a moment to look over at his friend again who now had a black notebook in his hand, then closed his eyes, trying to think of something that didn't involve his brain feeling like it'd been drained of all it's energy. "You work on writing any new songs?" he asked, changing the subject.

"You work on getting that new member yet?" he replied, not bothering to answer the other's question.

"Hey! I'm working on it," the other answered, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"Well…" he paused and gave the blonde a serious look. "Did you?"

"Well…" Naruto started and was more than reluctant to answer. "No…not yet… but it's coming along, don't worry about," he grinned, satisfied with his answer and leaned back in his chair to stare up at the ceiling. The other sighed and placed his notebook calmly back onto his desk and studied the blonde beside him. Quickly sliding his foot over towards the leg of the chair, he knocked the boy backwards.

There was a loud noise and everyone in the class turned to look at the two. The teacher stopped what ever he was doing on the computer and got up from his desk to stare at the scene. "What happened? Is everything okay?" the man asked, as Naruto crawled back up and got into his seat mumbling something about assholes. The teacher raised a brow at the blonde.

"Oh, it's nothing, Naruto was just being stupid again," Neji said, giving the teacher a warm smile and the class began to laugh along with the teacher who sat back down, knowing nobody was hurt (and that he wasn't going to be sued because of some stupid kid)

"I fucking hate you?" Naruto whispered, leaning up to sit with his legs crossed while soothing the new bruise on his head.

"Well…" he began, straightening out the wrinkles in his shirt before continuing. "Did you ever think about the fact that the show is in three weeks and we don't have the drummer!" the quiet boy nearly snarled making the blonde slide his chair just a few inched away from his irritated friend.

"What's the big deal? We could do without a drummer," he insisted.

"What's the big deal? Oh just that the drums are the heart of the music you idiot. Do you really think people will just not notice that the biggest element of a band is suddenly missing?" he said packing his books away, knowing the bell would ring in only a few minutes.

"Well then we can just ask…I don't know…somebody I guess," he shrugged. "Besides, we always get last minute fill ins."

"Yes well if you hadn't made our last drummer quit we wouldn't need 'last minute fills'," he said in a "told you so" kind of voice. The other chose to glare at him, not wanting to keep being reminded of why they were lacking their drummer.

"Whatever," he grumbled as the bell rang. They both got up and left the classroom without another word and walked together towards their next period.

Dead End Kids; Naruto picked out the band name, though Neji was strictly against it; they all eventually grew into it. Naruto had been playing instruments since he was about the age of ten and it was two years later that he met Neji, who had already pretty much mastered the bass. Then there was Kiba. He was his childhood friend, the second guitarist and back up singer, (Naruto did leads). Ever since then they'd all decided to start playing music together, even though the drummers are always in and out of the band.

Finally after 6 years they were finally accepted to go on (1) Shock, the once in a decade event that they just happen to be eligible for, and as always…no drummer. Usually it's pretty easy to find a replacement, but no. Now when it really counts there just happens to be no drummers in their small little city of boredom.

"Yo!" Kiba said from the back of the art room wearing his usual jacket, tank top and jeans, which were filthy with holes.

"Sup," Naruto said and Neji simply nodded as they both took their seats around the shaggy haired boy. As they got situated in their seats, they noticed their friend was starring at them with a grin rapped around his face like he'd just lost his virginity.

"Dude, I think I know what we're looking for!" Kiba blurted out as soon as the two got settled. They both jumped, feeling a little startled by the outburst.

"Do you mind, not announcing everything to the word, thanks," Neji said and Kiba glared at him.

"Yeah, well you won't be saying that when I tell you the shit I found out," he said triumphantly and the two were faintly interested. "Anyway, check this out," he dug deep into his pocket to pull out a flyer. The two leaned over to read the sheet of paper in front of them. A blonde eyebrow shot up as the two read the paper with curiosity and the dog boy couldn't help the grin stretching farther on his face.

"So, I see the Burger King down the street opened last Friday, and oh look! The first weeks buyers get a free whopper!" Naruto said with false excitement. "And we're supposed to be happy that our state has come up with more ways to make more fat Americans?" he grinned and Kiba frowned.

"For once I agree with Naruto, Kiba," Neji said, and started doodling on the large sketching paper in front of him.

"No dumbass, it's what's inside the damn place that's got me jizzing in my pants," Neji scrunched up his face feeling completely uninterested in the subject and Naruto just chose to laugh. "Look, there's a guy who works there—"

"Whoa, you're into guys now Kiba?" Naruto said grinning at his friend. "Definitely didn't see that one coming,"

"Fuck you, let me finish my sentence jerk," he huffed and continued. "There's a dude who works there and I hear he's sweet with the drums man," They both turned their attention back at their seemingly crazy friend.

"You're kidding. And how exactly did a moron like you come to discover this?" Neji asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I've got my own sources of information," he said crossing his arms.

"Fuck, I don't care how you got the damn information! Just tell me how we can get a hold of this guy!" Naruto said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well that's the only thing," he said leaning back in his own seat and throwing his arms behind his head. "He was kind of a dick when I asked him about it. Got a real attitude with me. He said he wasn't interested, and that we should find a new guy," he said and Naruto almost fell over in his seat.

"Then what the hell did you get us so excited for?" Naruto almost yelled.

"Fuck, I figured you guys could try and convince him. I don't know, figured it was a great opportunity," he looked to the side and Neji and Naruto both looked at each other.

"How can you even put a guy who doesn't want to join our band and great opportunity in the same sentence," Naruto complained and leaned over to rest his chin on his palm.

"Well, I was thinking you guys could go talk to him," Kiba rolled his eyes.

"How shit face?" Naruto said getting a bit irritated with all the thinking he's had to do, and this is art class. Electives are the periods you're supposed to relax in, not do critical thinking. Well, technically this wasn't critical thinking, but Naruto wasn't the type to think too much about what he did or said in the first place.

"Maybe if we can get on his good side," Neji said interrupting the two of them. Ah yes, Neji, the big thinker in their group. See, with him around, there was no reason for Naruto to think. All he had to do was play his guitar and sing his songs.

"What good would that do?" Kiba asked looking over at the longhaired brunette.

"Hey guys," a feminine, yet loud voice said, as a girl with pink hair slid in between Naruto and Kiba.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said in an almost exhausted voice. It's not like Naruto didn't like the girl, he just thought she was a bit annoying, which is hard to think about since people more often thought Naruto was annoying more than anything.

She pulled up another stool and sat in the middle of the two boys who were now starring irritably at the girl.

"So I hear you guys are looking for a drummer," she started and they just nodded with little interest. "Well, I have a friend who could help you," she insisted and both Naruto and Kiba turned to Neji for an answer.

"No thank you Sakura, we already found someone," he lied and her face turned from happy to disappointed in an instant.

"Aw, too bad. He's pretty good," 'I bet my ass,' Naruto thought as he looked lazily around the room, then back at his friends. They all gave each other a look and agreed to continue the discussion after lunch.

"So what do you think we should do?" Naruto asked as Neji grabbed his tray from the lunch lady, him holding a steaming cup of instant ramen in one hand as the other rested in his pocket.

"About?" Neji asked and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"The drummer, man, do you think we should talk to the guy?" Neji looked at him and they made their way out the lunchroom to meet up with the rest of the guys.

"What do you think? Do we really have a choice? Even if we didn't want to, Kiba would probably try and force us into meeting the guy," Naruto nodded.

The rest of the way to the courtyard was pretty much silent, with the exception of hearing the random conversations in the hallways, some of which were directed towards him and Neji, which made him grin a little inside. Seriously, you'd think the publicity from being in a small local band would be a headache but Naruto fed on it like candy. Though he did have somewhat of an image to maintain and that image was to be cool for the people. The cooler you are, the more people want to sleep with you, and that ladies and gentlemen has been proven to be true.

"Hi Naruto," he looked over at the bench and smiled when he saw Haku sitting their with the others and waved. There was about seven people there, excluding himself and Neji, and those people are probably the only ones outside of his family that he knew he could trust. Well, maybe not Gaara who is Neji's boyfriend, best friend or something like that. All Naruto knew was that they hung out a lot and slept together, but they never really act like they go out so no one really knows.

Then there's Haku and Zabuza who were probably the strangest couple you'll ever meat…there's nothing else you can say about that. Then Lee who's got some weird obsession with Sakura…again, that's really all you can say other than the fact that he's weirdly in love with their gym teacher in a fatherly son way. Kiba of course, because they've known each other since before they can remember. There's also Hinata, Neji's cousin and Kiba's girlfriend. Why? Nobody knows. Whatever she sees in Kiba clearly is something only she can see. Lastly there's Sai…he's pretty much just gay.

"How many days til shock?" Haku asked, his interest in his food being very low. Naruto looked up from his slurping. Noodles hung from his mouth and small bits of food stuck to his cheeks.

"A month," Neji stated, feeling a little drained with the answer. Just the thought of how close the concert was just shoved a huge weight on his shoulders.

"Oh, no luck finding a drummer?" he asked and they all looked at each other.

"We'll see…I guess," Neji answered again and this time they all looked at him questioningly.

* * *

"(2) Just trying to find your way anywhere…but you come to find you're alone. It's getting dark and you've lost your way…" Naruto sung walking home with a carton of milk in one hand and the other dug deep into his pocket. He closed his eyes feeling the wind blow threw his blonde hair. It as days like this, when the wind is blowing and it's nice and hot out side that Naruto just wanted to take off all his clothes and just run to places. Seriously, that's all he was thinking of while he made his way back to his house.

He turned a corner onto his street and saw his house was only a few blocks away. He paused in his singing as he saw a figure going off and onto his driveway. He squinted at the person and saw it was crouched over, then popped up to run to the house next door, then back to do the same thing over again. He raised a brow at whoever it was and with curiosity being the only thing on his mind, he continued on his way.

"Excuse me," he said, rather harshly, as he walked up behind what appeared to be a boy about his age. The boy stood up straight and turned to the older male with a light blush spreading across his pale face. The boy had dark eyes and even darker hair to match. He was wearing black track pants and a tight long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows with the words "Panthers" written on the front and a black panther with it's mouth open under it (3). Naruto's seen him around a couple times before, mostly just when he was going out to get the mail or something like that. He didn't like him too much though since the first time they'd ever met was when he had dropped a letter on the ground after going to get the mail and when Naruto tried to pick it up for him he snatched it out of his hand and started acting all weird, then he just ran into his house. After that they'd never really had any kind of contact with each other, but just based on that he didn't like him and definitely didn't like him being on driveway. Sucks too, since the raven-haired kid was kind of hot. Really hot in Naruto's mind, but an asshole is an asshole.

The boy shook his head slightly and glared at the taller male. "What," he asked irritably as if he wasn't loitering on the other's house doing something that looked very suspicious.

"Well fuck me if I'm concerned about some stranger on my driveway," Okay, maybe not his driveway, but if his mom was just walking home and she saw this she'd be flipping out, so why not act the part right? The pale boy's dark eyes softened a bit as they starred into the ocean blue ones in front of him and almost looked about ready to apologize, but he didn't.

"I accidentally tossed one of my paint balls over on your precious driveway and went over to clean it up, sorry for being polite," he said rolling his eyes. Naruto's eyebrow went up for a minute, confused at why the boy was just carrying around random paint balls in the first place, but shrugged it off as it was none of his business, as long as the mess was cleaned he didn't care.

"Well shit, you could've been polite by telling me when I walked up," he folded his arms and glared at the smaller boy who was giving him an equally pissed off look.

"Okay, well I didn't think the sponge on the ground looked so lethal. I guess idiots like you can't tell the difference between danger and a harmless cleaning supplies," why does everyone Naruto meets automatically think he's an idiot. I mean, he's not bright, but jeez it's not like he walks around with his mouth hanging open and his thumb up his ass (4).

"You don't even know me! You can't just make assumptions like that you bastard!" see, Naruto was right without even having to hear the guy talk, he was an asshole.

"Whatever loser," he rolled his eyes.

"Geez, I've known you for five minutes and you're already pissing me off," he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry if I don't care."

"Fuck you…" he began, but was cut off when he heard a beeping sound coming from the other male's pocket. A pale hand went down to reach for the small black device and looked at the tiny screen. "A beeper? Seriously?" Naruto scoffed, forgetting that he was just angry about something a minute ago. The raven glared at him and held up one finger telling him to wait a moment as he ran back to the house next door. On the way Naruto noticed him trip inside the door and almost busted out laughing. Who was this guy anyways?

After about a minute or so the boy came running back, tripping in his steps a bit, but keeping himself poised as he made his way back to the blonde.

They looked at each other, just waiting for a thought of what to say to pop into their minds. It's not everyday that you get into an argument with a stranger on your driveway ya know. "This is nice," Naruto said sarcastically, looking back over at his house.

"Whatever," the other said and looked down at the concrete. "So do you want me to finish cleaning this up or should I let you just stand there so we can look at each other?" he asked pointing down at the spill.

"Oh yes poor little servant, clean before papa comes out to punish you for your bad behavior" Naruto said almost laughing at the angry expression on the other's face. He cleared his throat as if he were a superior rich kid and waltz into his house faintly hearing the other retort back an insult.

He closed the door behind him and kicked off his shoes before going into the kitchen to put away the forgotten carton of milk in his hand.

"Have a good day?" he heard his dad say in the living room and walked out to greet him. He stopped and looked at the television for a moment before focusing on his dad who was sitting on the couch and his mom who was lying across the cushion with her head resting in his lap. He looked up and saw the window was open, as usual, and there was a clear view of the boy cleaning the mess up out side. Why the hell are they so calm about that?

"Um, it was cool and all. I'm going out tomorrow so I'll be home late," he said switching from looking outside to looking over at his parents who looked like they didn't have a care in the world.

"That's fine," his dad said and his mom turned on her side to face him and smiled.

"Did you meet our neighbors next door?" she asked and Naruto pointed out at the boy outside.

"You mean the dick face and his beeper? Yeah I met them," he laughed when a pillow came flying towards him.

"Don't say that, he's so nice. His name is Sasuke. You know, I think he's in your grade," she crossed her arms and faced back towards the ceiling. "He came by here with his brother while you were at school saying he'd spilt some paint and was going to clean it up. He's so sweet."

"Yeah right," he crossed his arms and looked outside again and the boy looked back at him and smirked before lifting his hand and flicking him off. Without thinking he stuck his middle finger out towards him and another pillow came flying and hit him in the face. He fell back and looked at his mom who was now waving at the boy outside. "you gotta be kidding me," he groaned and went upstairs.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" he faintly heard his mom say through the headphones. He plucked them out his ear and locked his Ipod before leaning up from the comfortable spot on his bed. He scratched his head and stretched before jumping from the mattress onto his feet in one fluid motion. "Dinners ready!" she screamed even louder and he pressed one palm over his ear in pain.

"Mom! I heard you," he complained, cursing under his breath. He walked out of his room and towards the steps and turned the corner into the living room, scratching his stomach as he made it into the kitchen. He paused and looked at the table. His eyebrow twitching as he saw the two boys seated at the table calmly. One he knew to be the dick next door, but the other looked about five years older with pretty much the same facial structure, but much more matured and calm. His hair was long and tied back in a ponytail and his legs were placed limply on the step of his wheelchair. "What are they doing here?" he asked, and looked over at his mom who was carrying some plates over towards the table.

"Hello," the older one spoke before she could answer, who instead just set the food down on the table. His dad was last to enter the kitchen and took his seat at the head of the table.

"Sit down Naruto," he said. Naruto turned to glare at his dad then at the two newcomers before sitting across from Sasuke.

"I still don't see why they're here," he muttered and winced when he felt his mom slap the back of his head. 'They hate me. That has to be it. They want to kill their one and only son and adopt that bastard to be my replacement,' he glared at the food sitting in front of him and regrettably picked up a fork and started eating.

"I asked Itachi and Sasuke to come by for dinner. I figured since Sasuke worked so hard on cleaning the driveway that it was only right," she smiled and the younger of the two gave her a polite smile in return.

"He can kiss my ass," he muttered while shoving some of his salad in his mouth. After a while of listening to his parents ask Itachi questions about random bullshit that he honestly didn't care enough to listen to he suddenly felt like someone was starring at him. He looked up and his eyes met onyx ones for only a second before the other turned away and focused his attention on what his brother was saying. He shook his head and went back to eating. 'I'm not going to like this. I know I'm not going to like this.'

* * *

"Dude, you look like shit," Kiba said, walking up Naruto, whose head was currently resting inside his locker as the rest of his body went limp against the lockers surrounding it.

"Bad day?" Haku asked rubbing his back sympathetically.

"No, not at all," he said sarcastically as he turned to face his two friends. "Just the fact that my mom decided to let my fucker of a neighbor come over for dinner with his crazy ass wheelchair bound brother," He groaned when the thought of when Sasuke 'accidentally' spilled hate his plate of spaghetti on Naruto's new jeans. Yup, BRAND FUCKING NEW, and now ruined. Very, so fucking ruined.

"Oh I'm sorry," Haku said and Naruto smiled thankfully at him. He knew a lot of people, and they all liked him, but out of all the people he considered his friends, Haku was the one person who was actually nice to him. Sad world he lives in.

"Well snap out of it loser because we're making history today!" Kiba said roughly patting his friend on the back. See, only one nice friend. Blue eyes went up to glare at him and Haku looked at him questioningly.

"Don't tell me you guys are going to do something illegal," Haku said in a serious tone.

"No way man!" Kiba said (nearly screamed) and Naruto rubbed his head to calm the headache he knew was about to come any minute now.

"Do you have to be so loud all the time?" he said. He turned back around to grab his books and close his locker before turning to rest his back against it. "This sucks," he sighed, not wanting to move from his spot and the two in front of him looked at him awkwardly.

"Well, I guess I'll head to my next class then," Haku said and turned to leave. "See you guys at lunch," the bell rung and the remaining two looked at each other before separating for first period.

"Have a rough night?" Neji asked as Naruto plopped down beside him and rested his head in-between his arms.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" he muttered under his sleeve. "Do I really look that much like shit?" he asked, barely lifting his head and resting his chin on his arm to watch the people enter the classroom.

"Do you want the truth?" Neji asked pulling out a pencil and his notebook.

"Spare me," he said and looked over at what his friend was doing. He sat up and leaned over to the side to see what the other was writing down.

"New Song?" the other nodded and blue eyes went back down to scan the page. "You just start writing this?" he asked, slightly impressed, as the bell rang and the teacher came walking in with his orange book in hand. Neji nodded and wrote down a few lines before starring back up at his friend.

"(6) So all ya fill the streets it's appealing to see. You wont get undercounted, 'cause you're damned and free. You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style …" he read the lines trying to find something else to add on.

"In a melancholy town where we never smile?" the blonde thought aloud, and Neji stared at him as if he were a genius and patted him on the head.

"If only you could be intelligent when it came to other subjects," the blonde pouted and stuck his tongue out.

"I'm amazing," he said, suddenly forgetting about the previous night, and laughed when Neji gave him a look as he leaned back in his seat. "Is that song one we're going to be performing during Shock?" he said looking up at the math problems on the board, but not even attempting to look like he was doing work.

"If you want to. I was actually just bored, but if it turns out good then why not?" he shrugged and tapped the pencil on the desk before writing some more lyrics down.

"I'm just hoping that Kiba wasn't shitting on us with all that information," he said and Neji looked at him.

"Kiba's not smart. I know that. You know that, but you don't honestly think he's that much of an idiot that's he'd make such a big deal over nothing do you?" he said and Naruto looked at him for a moment.

"I guess you're right. This guy has to be legit if Kiba is so serious about it," he said and Neji nodded in agreement.

* * *

"You're fucking me right Kiba? You have to be fucking me right now! Did it seriously have to be him!" he pointed through the window of the small restaurant at the dark haired boy behind the counter.

"Yeah, so…and stop saying that. Like I want to think about getting into your pants," his body shivered and he made a gagging motion. Naruto growled and Neji rapped his arms around his to hold him back from beating the hell out of their friend.

"Calm down Naruto," the boy slowly stopped thrashing and took a few deep breaths before Neji let him go. He looked back at the guy behind the counter and glared at him.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Kiba said, straightening out his collar after it being wrinkled by Naruto's fist.

"Remember that asshole I said ate over at my house yesterday?" he said and they both nodded. "Well…that's him." He pointed again and Kiba looked at the cashier and back at Naruto. "Do you realize that this plan just fucking flew out the window?"

"Well, I did say he was a dick," Kiba shrugged and Naruto had to force himself not to attack the boy again. "Whatever man, let's just go."

"Like he'll say yes to us now," Naruto crossed his arms and studied Sasuke as he was taking some old lady's order, he tried to ignore the small part of his mind roaming over the younger male's body and forced it back saying the guy was just too much of an ass to be even remotely attractive. No, just the fact that he's an ass takes away any part of sexiness the guy could have possibly had.

"No point in just standing here," Neji said, being the first to enter the small building. They watched through the large window as he walked to the end of the short line and turned to look at the two, signaling them to come in.

"Come on Fox boy," Kiba said and shoved Naruto before walking in. Naruto followed slowly behind him and they both stood beside Neji.

"Shove me again and my foot goes up your ass dog face," Naruto growled. Sasuke lifted his head as he heard the threat and turned to see Naruto glaring at Kiba, almost as if he were going to pounce on him.

The line got moving, and soon enough (too soon), they were standing in front of the raven himself. He smiled politely at them before pointing at the menu behind him. "Please try our new deluxe meal as we celebrate our new Burger King location. How may I help you?" he asked in an almost creepy waitress voice.

"Uh, yeah whatever, look we wanted to ask a favor," Naruto said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No," he said calmly in his regular voice. "Next!" he shouted and the man behind them was ready to push all three of them out the way when Neji turned to glare at him and he quickly shrunk back into his original spot.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" he fumed and the pale boy tapped his chin thoughtfully before shaking his head.

"Don't know. I just don't like you I guess," he said smiling so that the customers wouldn't think anything weird was going on. I mean come on, what would you think if three mysterious guys came rumbling through the restaurant demanding a favor out of the poor little innocent cash register dude. Well, that's at least what it looked like to the people sitting around with their fatty meals.

"You jerk," the blonde said and leaned onto the counter. "We need you to…"

"Be the new drummer in your band? Not happening," he finished his question and answered it before turning passively to another customer. They stared at the boy as he took the man's order and typed some things into the register. "That'll be 5.99 please," the man dug into his pockets to scrape up about ten bucks before throwing it on the counter. "Thank you have a good day," he said after handing the man his change. They looked around and saw that there were no more customers and looked back at Sasuke who was fiddling with some recipes.

"Why would you think that's what we came to ask?" Naruto asked and received an eyebrow raised at him.

"I'm not stupid, and I don't have short term memory loss. Your friend over there came up to me just the other day asking the same thing…" he examined the three in front of him and crossed his arms. "What? Did you guys think I would want to join some stupid teenage, high school band? No thank you," he said walking to the back of the restaurant to do whatever.

Naruto turned and leaned his back against the counter and stared at his two friends. "Dick," he said, just loud enough for the boy to hear before going to the back. He turned to face his friends, not wanting anything more than to leave the grease house. Okay, maybe after ordering a burger or two, BUT NOT FROM SASUKE! Besides, the other guy behind the second register looked much nicer.

"I guess we'll just have to take another approach," Neji said, moving the two out of the way and moving into Naruto's spot.

"You're kidding right? You're seriously going to still try and get this bastard to get in this."

"What other choices do we have Naruto? Or do you have any bright ideas?" he asked and there was no response. "I thought so," he sighed. "He's the best thing there is and we need a drummer within a week so we have time to practice and so he can learn the songs."

"I'd like it better though if he wasn't such a bastard," Kiba said, taking the words right from Naruto's mouth.

"What's wrong with that?" he shrugged, waiting patiently for the guy to return. "Besides, as least we'll have someone interesting to keep us entertained," (meaning to keep him entertained).

"What do you mean what's wrong with that? There's something big wrong with that! He's an asshole. Do you really think this'll work out? What if one of us snaps and chokes the bastard, then we have no drummer and we'll be locked up." Neji almost laughed at the explanation, but chose to let it go and shake his head instead.

"If I didn't think so then I wouldn't still be here would I? Now, shut up. Besides, it's your fault we're doing this. Remember that Uzumaki," he said and Kiba snorted at the comment.

"Dick," he muttered under his breath and winced when he felt something kick his shin.

"You guys are still here?" Sasuke said as he walked from the back of the restaurant to the counter again.

"Yes, well we still have that favor to ask you," Neji spoke up and Sasuke gave him a look saying that he was even less interested than before.

"And I said no already," he bent down to straighten some things out behind the counter. "Besides, if you guys aren't going to order anything, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said getting back up, holding a large glass ornament that looked like it was just for show and wiping it off with a rag.

"But you haven't heard us out yet," he said and onyx eyes went up to meet clear ones.

"And what exactly you are talking about?" he urged and the three looked at each other.

"We want to invite you to hang out with us," Neji smiled, a foreign gesture to his face since smiles don't usually appear in the Hyuuga's facial category. Both Naruto and Kiba nodded in approval, but jumped when they heard a glass shatter on the ground.

"Shit," Sasuke whispered to himself and ran his fingers threw his hair irritably. "And again…no," he answered and glared at them for making him get another reduction on his salary and possibly a ticket out the door. Why do these things always have to happen to him? And it was his first week working here too . . .

"Why not, afraid you might trip on something?" Naruto said with a smirk, thinking about the previous night and how Sasuke would trip and fall over almost anything, that being followed by him getting flicked off for laughing so hard. You'd think a person who keeps such great composure wouldn't stumble and mess up so much. Sasuke blushed and looked away from the three.

"That's not funny you morons," he said referring to Naruto and Kiba who were laughing at the joke. "And, no that's not why. I don't know you guys so why should I want to trust you enough to be alone in a secluded place with you?" Neji shrugged and looked at the others.

"Well…you're new right?" Naruto stepped up and said. "My mom says it's only polite to show new people around," he said and Sasuke glared at him.

"So," he retorted.

"So, I figured you were the momma's boy type is all," he said leaning against the counter. The Uchiha blushed and stepped back, feeling uncomfortable with how close the blonde was.

"What's going on here Sasuke?" a man said as he came from the back wearing an odd colored T shirt, different from the rest of the employees making it known that he was the manager. He walked up to them. "You've been standing here chatting for almost twenty minutes and you've already had your break. How are we supposed to make money when you're…" he paused and looked down at the shattered glass. "Who did this?" he pointed down angrily and looked at the three in front of the counter, then turned to glare at Sasuke. "Uchiha, I told you if you broke another thing in here you'd be out of here and I meant it," he said and Sasuke winced getting ready to hear the words he's heard in pretty much every place he'd worked at. Yup, time to go job-hunting again.

Without thinking Naruto tapped his finger on the counter a few times, getting the guy's attention, "Hey, no, it was my fault," he said and the man looked up and glared at him.

"Do you know how much this glass costs?" he said pointing at the floor. The three looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ten bucks, maybe fifteen," Naruto said and Kiba snickered as the man began to fume.

"Out of my restaurant! Now!" they all flinched back and looked at the Uchiha before turning and hightailing it out the burger house.

Once out the door they all stopped to stair at each other. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and starred through the glass as the manager stomped his way back to the back. "Way to go Fox Fuck, now we can't even go in anymore," Kiba said flailing his hands in the air.

"Whatever, that dude was a jerk," he said and dusted off the nonexistent dirt off his clothes.

"Wait, look," Neji said pointing at the glass door where you could see Sasuke coming out.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as the boy came out, shivering as the cold breeze hit his bare skin.

"Look," he sighed trying not to think of how cold he was. "I just wanted to say…" he paused in thought.

"YOU'LL BE OUR DRUMMER!" both Naruto and Kiba said in unison. He looked at them and closed his eyes.

"No," they both sighed feeling more than disappointed in the answer. "I'm saying thank you for you know…." The three starred at him.

"You don't have to worry about that," Neji said.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said, a bit disappointed.

"Come on guys I'm hungry!" Kiba said, feeling completely uninterested in the subject now that they've failed.

"Come on idiot," Neji said grabbing the crazy teen's ear and pulling him along. "You too Naruto," he looked back, not paying any mind to the boy squealing beside him.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he said looking back at Sasuke. There was a silence and it was more than obvious that Sasuke looked uncomfortable, but Naruto just shrugged it off as just him being cold. "Sure you won't change your mind?" he said and the other's head shot up to look into ocean blue eyes.

"What?"

"Are you sure you don't want to change your mind shit head," Sasuke glared at him and the blonde smiled. His eyes softened before simply shrugging and walking back into the Burger King.

"What a bastard," he chuckled to himself and made his way over to his friends.

* * *

**I don't know what I was thinking with this name. Now that I look back it's kind of lame, but whatever. IT STAYS! **

**1. Holding On, by Scary Kids Scaring Kids**

**2. This is actually the track team close for my school. And yes, everyday on the announcements I have to sit through my principal going "Go Panthers," in this nasty crusty voice. Fun. **

**3. My T.V production teacher, Mrs. Greene, always says this to us if we're just sitting around in edit bays. More fun.**

**4. Feel Good Inc. by the Gorillaz **

**Honestly, this whole story has been a Beck/my life acid trip for me, and I am loving it. Though my writing is terrible I WILL CONTINUE TO DISAPPOINT! Thank you for taking you're time out to read this…if you did that is. I would like you to review, BUT NO PRESSURE! I just enjoy reading the responses. **


End file.
